


The Misshap In Potions Class

by Grxffxn_Txler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grxffxn_Txler/pseuds/Grxffxn_Txler
Summary: After the war is over and the Dark Lord defeated, Harry was hailed as a hero and Draco as the villan who shouldn't have been allowed to return to finish his education. But, either way, fate put them back in their place by deciding to sit them next to one another in Potions. A grave mistake on her behalf as one lesson things take a turn for the worst and Draco ends up with a few extra problems to deal with.Namely a pair of pink fluffy ears, a blue tail, and an undying fixation to be close to one specific boy.





	1. Chapter 1

_Harry's POV_

I groaned as I slipped off my bed spread, landing on the floor in a pile of sheets with a thud. It took only a moment before I gained full conciousness. I grasp at the thin rimmed glasses on my bedside table, placing them on my face and taking nottice of how dark the room was.

I shakily stood up, draping my sheet over my bed as I checked he time on my bedside clock.  
"Three thirty, great." I mumble, virtually silently as I began grabbing the towel from a box under my bed.

The first night here and I've already woken up at an ungodly hour and decided to shower. I grabbed my folded invisibility cloak and was off out the door towards my common room.

There was the odd insomniac who had fallen asleep on one of the sofas besides the fire with a book in their lap. I dropped a blanket we keep in here over the top of them, not wanting them sleeping in the cold, it's not the best way to sleep.

I smile as I leave, knowing the small things will never be notticed, they'll probably think it was a house elf, but I know what actually happened. And that doesn't bother me.

I hide under the cloak as I hear the Fat Lady's snors fall away behind me. Within five minutes of almost running, I slid into the shower room, taking a deep breath of fresh air as I removed the cloak.

I dart into the nearest stall, locking the door. I stripped down as I turned on the shower, the water was almost always cold in he showers, but it never bothered me. I took my time letting the heavy water droplets flow over my shoulders and relax my muscles.

Quickly washing my hair and body, I flop against the cool tiles of the stall wall. I turn off the water stream, beginning to towel myself down and change back into my shirt and shorts, placing my glasses on my nose. I unlock the stall only to be met with the ghostly pale figure of Mertle.

"Hey, Harry..." She drawled out her words, in her usually giggly voice.  
"Hi, Mertle." He gave a curt wave and leant against the door.

"You won't guess what I saw through the drain pipes. Don't worry, it wasn't yours, this time." She cackled as I rolled my eyes, you can't really press charges for sexual assult on a ghost.  
"What was it?" I mumble, not really caring at this point, it was Mertle, she informed me on everything, even the boring stuff.

"I was just wandering around the Slytherin boys' bathing room earlier and you won't believe what I heard. It was a boy crying." She was circling me as she spoke, passing through walls as through they were air.  
"Who?" Eventhough he was Slytherin, I cared, it's just a human emotion to care for someone in need.

"For that you'll have to give me something in return." She was giggling uncontrolably, I was genuinly scared of what she was goung to ask me to do.  
"What is it?" I rubbed my stinging eyes, they were straining in the darkness anyway, it didn't help that the person I was speaking to was virtually transparent.

"You'll have to give me a kiss." She smiled simply, I was almost reliefed it wasn't anything worse.  
"Mertle, I would, but I can't." I was lying, I wouldn't even if I could.  
"Why not?" She droned, leaning against my shoulder, her touch as light as a feather.

"I physically can't, Mertle, you're a ghost, I'm human, it's impossible." I put to her in my sweetest voice. I felt her moved, crossing her arms and beginning to storm off.  
"Fine, you won't know then! You probably would have liked to know but I see how it is." She disappeared as she spoke, leaving me in the darkness.

I sigh, picking up my things and leave, wrapping myself in the cloak as I did so. I brish my teeth and quickly leave before ai could get caught.

The trip back seemed much shorter as I scurried through the corridors. In no time at all, I was tryig to wake the Fat Lady as quietly as possible.

"Psst! Please wake up!" I tried in vein to wake her with whisper yells. When nothing happened I raised a brow and simply said the password loud enough for it to register with her in her sleep,

" _Chocolate frogs._ " As the picture frame swung open, I slipped through, hurrying through the common room, removing my cloak as I did so.

I tread up the steps, cringing at the loud creak the door made as I opened it. I shut it behind me and replaced all my things, sliding under my now cold sheets.

I lay in the darkness, staring up at the four poster roof above me. The silence in the room was deafening, the only time I heard the slightest sound was one of the other boys snore. The night outside was still, not even a breeze to bring a leaf fluttering by my window.

I stay in the same position for hours, watching as the light outside blossomed from the black night to the warm oranges and pinks over he Forbiddon Forest. It was around six a.m. that I decided to actually get up, the birds seemed to be joining me in that gesture.

I dressed fully in my robes, sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for Ron to get up. It was quater to seven when he finally rolled out of bed to get ready.

"Mornin', Ron." I chuckle at how pissed off he looked.  
"Why are you awake already? Why am I awake now?" He managed out gruffly as he attempted to put his sheets back on his bed after he untangled them from his ankles.

"Because if you don't hurry up, I'll leave for the Great Hall without you and you'll miss breakfast." As I spoke, Ron began getting ready. He was done within ten seconds, and to be quite honest, I'm not suprised, threaten Ron with missing breakfast and he'll do anything.

"What was that about breakfast?" He turned to me, shobbily dressed, but still dressed.  
"C'mon, don't forget you're satchel." I chuckled, grabbing my own.

It alsmost seemed weird how we'd gotten back into our same rutine as before, as though nothing had happened. Not that it really bothers me, I love the simple things in life. I'd love life to just be simple.

I made my way down the stairs, falling into step besides Ron. We hurried to the hall, I could feel my stomach growling to be fed, and I doubt there's ever been a time I haven't heard Rons' groaning before any meal.

I slowed as we entered the hall, taking a moment to admire how nothing seemed to have changed. Just how I had, and always will, love it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Herry's POV_

"Ron, I'm serious now, ypu need to hurry up. We have potions first and I'm not losing points on the first day because you made us late." The last dregs of students were already leaving as Ron stuffed a last hash brown into his mouth. Hermione had left us at least ten minutes ago.  
"Okay, okay, let's go." He grabbed his bag and began speed walking from the hall besides me.

"Thank god." I mumble as I began making my way towards the dungeons. We arrived there within a minute due to how fast we were moving. No one was outside, great. I turned my head to face Ron, he simply shrugged at me in a weak apology.

Pushing open the thick wooden door, I felt it scrape along the cool tiled floor. Every set of eyes in the room turned to face us, including Snape.  
"Potter, Weasely, late I see." He sneered from the front of the room, raising an eyebrow.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, each. Find your seats and get on with copying the board." Flicking his greesey bangs, he returned to scribbling on the black board in cursive white chalk. My eyes scanned around the room, spotting only two remaining chairs. One besides Hermione, and another less tempting prospect. Malfoy.

Before I could move, Ron had taken the seat besides Hermione, leaving me to sit with this arrogant prick. I reluctantly trudged towards the seat, dropping myself into it and grabbing my quil and potions book. Felt Malfoy's gaze jump up to me for a second causing my face to rush with heat, why?  
I attempt to ignore it, getting on with the task.

We were copying a recipe for some sort of polyjuice like potion, possibly for temporary animagi. Not that I really had much of a clue though.

"You will be making this in pairs with the person next to you, both will make it, only one will test. Get in with it." As Snape flurrished his wand a cauldron and pile of ingredients appearing between every pair in the room.

Sighing, I glance up to the boy besides me,  
"What's meant to happen if this actually goes right?" I mumble, finishing the last ingredients on the long list.

"Good Merlin, Potter, it's for Animagi, so _do_ _not_ mess this up." Malfoy rolled his eyes, begining to chop the, what looked like, swamp root.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I say, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Chop three orange cloves." He spat dryly, dropping a pinch of the black root into the bubbling water. I took the knife from him, ignoring that our fingers brushed over one another in the exchange. I began dicing the orange cloves, squinting at the pungent scent emitting from them. After a moment I used the knife to push them towards him.

"Done." I state, looking at the next step in my book _._

_Grind nine srpigs of devil's glove._

I set about doing that, picking off what I needed from the twig infront of me. I ground them in anpestle and mortor into a black dust, the smell lived up to the name. I squinted through the pungent stench. It didn't take long to finish as the leaves seemed to be dead anyway.

"Done." I push the bowl towads Malfoy, watchig as he took it in silence and continued with his work.

Good Merlin this will take forever.

*****

"Oi, Potter, we're done." Malfoy clicked his fingers infront of my eyes, ripping me from the trance I had been sat in.

"Finally, who's trying it?" I rest my cheek in my palm, watching as he poured out a flask of vermillion liquid.  
"Well, considering if this goes wrong and you die I'll be put in Azkaban for murdering the 'Golden Boy', and at this point I - and no one else - cares what happens to me, I guess I'll just do it." I had zoned out of most of what he had said so simply rolled my eyes and gestured for him to go ahead. He seemed slightly hurt, at what, I have no clue, but I ignored it.

He downed the bottle of thick liquid, cringing at the taste of it. Shivering slightly, he opened his eyes as we both waited in anticipation for what would come next. After thirty seconds passed, I looked him up and down, furrowing my brows together.

"Is something meant to be happening?" I ask, blinking a few times to make sure my eyes weren't playing up on me. Plain as day, he hadn't changed in the slightest. He rolled his eyes in return.  
"We obviously went wrong somewhere along the wa-" He cut himself off as he lurched forward, in an almost hiccup like movement. He squinted his eyes and didn't continue speaking, grabbing onto the side of the desk.

"Are you okay?" I ask timidly, not wanting to piss him off right now. He threw his head back up to meet my gaze, he was scowling and twitching slightly but his eyes were glazed over in an clear gloss.

"Wha-what d'you think?" He faught his words out through gritted teeth. It was now I notticed how almost everyone in the room was crowded around our desk now.

"Potter, what is he meaning of this!?" Snape rammed his way through the crowd, gaze immediatly dropping onto Malfoy.  
"I-I don't know, he tested the potion and this happened!" I rush out, gesturing to the boy besides me, grabbing onto his head.

There was a sudden thump on the table besides me as he flopped over it, seemingly knocked out. The room fell deathly silent, everyone's attention on the unconcious boy on the table.  
After a moment of realisation, Snape scooped up Malfoy and again battled his way through the crowd.

"Potter, you are coming with us. Granger, you're in charge." He demanded as I grabbed both of our bags, following after him. I scurried out of the dungeons behind him, running to keep up.

The only sound breaking the painfully loud silence was the clacking of our shoes on the stone floor. We were making our way to the Madame Pomfrey's, bursting through the hard wooden doors.

At the commotion, Madam came flying from her office, and - at notticing the unconcious boy - gestured towards the nearest bed. He was placed down, as the woman looked to us,  
"What in Merlin's name happened here?" She asked, flicking her gaze between me and Snape.

"We were makig an Animagous potion in class, and Potter and Mr. Malfoy here went wrong somewhere along the way." Snape sneered at me as Madam began her inspections. She finished and looked to Snape.

"Get Minerva. Nothing appears to be wrong, but theres has to have been something." She looked puzzled as she shooed him away. I sat in a chair besides Malfoy as Madam ran to retrieve various potion bottles and equiptment, assuring she'd be back soon.

I glance up and down his features, hus expression seemed afraid, even when he was sleeping, his chest rising and falling rythmically. His hands where still placed on his head, balled into fists in his hair. They fell slowly from his head as he rolled onto his side, now fully facing me. I inhale quickly at what I saw on his head.

Two ear where sprouting from his head. Not normal human ears, no, these were cat's ears. Pastel pink ones at that. I stare in astonishment as they moved on their own, flattening to his head every now and then. They where huge in comparison to normal human ones.

"So thats why he was holding his head..." I mumble, standing up slowly as Madam came back. She was muttering something about not knowing what could be wrong when I interrupted her.

"Uhm, Madam, I think I know what happened..." I gesture towards his head, speciffically, the pink ears.  
"Good Merlin!" She exclaimed, drawing in closer. He loud sound seemed to stir the boy on the bed.  
He groggily sat up, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes, he looked confused as he glanced between me and Madam.  
"Oh, hey, Malfoy..." I chuckle dryly.

God he's going murder me for this.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so, tadah! Its here. It took a bit longer to get out because I lost half of it and re-did it but i think its better this time tho, cya xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco's POV_

_"Good Merlin!"_

First thing I could recognise was someone yelling, probably a woman. I scrunched my nose up at the sound, it not really helping with the pounding headache my scull was currently housing.

Shakily propping myself up onto my forearms, I squint through the light drowing the room and attempt to properly see the figures surrounding me.

"Oh, hey, Malfoy..." I hear someone awkwardly mumble from besides me. It sounded like Potter, why was he here? I open my eyes fully, blinking a few times at the light, but I could still make out the two people either side of me. Madame Promfrey and Potter.

I stare around blankly at my surroundings, I was in the medical ward, oh good Merlin, what's happened?

"Mr Malfoy, it's good to see your awake." Madame Pomfrey was smiling awkwardly down on me as she gave Potter a few glances.   
"Why am I here?" I draw my eyebrows together as I look between them.

Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, the door hit the wall next to it and McGonagall and Severus stormed in. The second their eyes landed on me, they both rose their brows, almost in horror.

"Sweet Merlin, his ears. Potter what did you do!?" McGonagall was now stood beside us glaring down Potter.   
"I don't know, we were making an Animagus potion and this happened." He gestured towards me as he spoke. I just sat back in confusion, staring wildly between everyone around me.

"Wait, what's wrong with my ears?" Everyone stopped and stared at me. I had shrunk back into my shoulders as I spoke, drawig my brows together. McGonagall flicked her wand in front of me, a mirror appearing before my face. I pluck it from mid air, examining my ears.

The ones on the side of my head were fine, what where they talking about? I raise the mirror higher, sucking in a deep breath as I saw the bright pink ears on my head.   
"Potter!? What in Merlin's name did you do to me!?" I hold back a scream as I turned to face him. He looked as confused as me.

"I've already said, I don't know. Anyway, you were making the potion." He crossed his arms as he finished, raising his voice slightly.  
"Yeah, but you were preparing the ingredients." I squeak back, still not entirely believing the situation.

"Well you didn't talk to me throughout the whole time. Merlin knows where we went wrong." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. I wanted to be mad at him, I really did, but I just couldn't. Why? I have no clue.

"Boys, you are both at fault for this. You should be communicating when making such a complicated potion." McGonagall sighed, glaring us both down. My emotions were all over the place right now. I couldn't get mad at Potter and now I actually feel bad over what she had said.

I glance down to my lap, twiddling my thumbs together, feeling my ears flatten to my head. I immediatly pulled my head back up, not wanting to look dumber than I already did with these things on my head. If they hadn't noticed how stupid I was being right now, why can't I comtrol myself right now? I've never had a problem with tht before, so why now?

"Severus, Madam Pomfrey, please tell me there something you can do about this mess?" McGonagall groaned, gesturing at me and pinching the bridge of her nose.

_Was I the mess, or the ears? It had to be the ears right? I'm not a mess, well, not infront of them I'm not, I hope at least..._

"Maybe I could work on a potion to reverse the effect of the one these two made. It'll take time though, months possibly." Severus sighed, running a finger through his greasy bangs.   
"Wonderful. Until then you will just have to deal with the reprecussions." She had a dim distant look on her face as she rubbed her eyes.

"You will still be going about life as normally as possible, this situation will not dissrupt your learning than it already has been." I nodded as she spoke, any words escaping me.

"As your lesson would have twenty minutes left I suggest you get to you get back, quickly at that. If that's alright by Madame Promfrey, of course." McGonagall turned to the slightly plump lady besides my bed who simply nodded and replied with,

"There doesn't seem to be anything else wrong with him so I believe he can get on with the rest of the day with ease." She smiled slightly as she finished, ushering me off of the bed, which I did without complaint. McGonagall shooed me and Potter out of ward, her and Severus staying behind, probably to talk about sorting out this mess.

We stood in an painful silence, the tension thick in the air around us, Potter broke the silence before I could walk back to our lesson.   
"I'm sorry, okay, I probably messed up the ingredients." He chuckled dryly, rubbing his neck. Is his real? The golden boy, apologising to me?

"N-no, it-it's fine, I was mixing, it was my fault too, but we should get to our next lessons." I turned to walk down the corridor, takig a few steps before being held in place by a firm hand gripping my forearm.   
"Draco, you're getting some rest." He stated sternly, looking right into my eyes.

"It's fine, I can go to lessons." I mutter, trying to bring myself to move away from him, but I couldn't.   
"No, you're getting rest, you're obviously tired and it's the first day, only Snape does anything in lessons on the first day." He chuckled, glancing at the door, making sure Severous wasn't listening in. I opened my mouth to complain, but I couldn't get a word in.

"I will take you there myself if I have to." He rose an eyebrow, still holding onto my arm. I sigh gently, he wouldn't give in would he?

"Fine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so yes I never update, sorry, this is a whole mess
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV 

Exhaling heavily, I roll over in my bed, burrowing my face into my black silk pillows. I wrapped my arms around one as I try to sleep, pretending like I had someone that would actually let me be that close to them. 

It took four more rolls over until I finally sat up in bed, knowing I wouldn't sleep tonight or this morning, I don't know what time it is. Planting my feet on the ground, I grab my wand from my bedside table, waiting a moment before taking a few steps across my glazed wooden floor. The cool floorboards clipped at the bottom of my feet as I made my way out of my room, creeping down the ice cold stone stairs outside my room. 

The common room seemed abandoned, the fire burnt out, all candles blown out, everyone in their dorms or elsewhere. I shiver in the cold, realising now I should have probably worn a dressing down... Or a shirt, both would have probably been best. Oh well, too late to turn back now. 

I rub my arms, stepping through the common room door and into the blackness of outside.   
"Lumos..." I utter, sending apologetic looks to the picture I passed as they squinted at the light. Beginning to wander, I had no idea where I was going, just that I wasn't going to stay here. 

I went up at least eight flights of stairs before I was met with the familiar sight of a plain wall boared by two plant pots I knew as the entrance to the Room of Requirements. Humming at it as I drew my wand between the two plant pots that stood either side of the wall, making sure I was in the right place, Merlin knows where I could be. 

I lower my wand, walking between the pots as I narrow my mind onto a place to relax and try to sleep. On the third lap between the pots, I stop, looking up to the ridges forming in the wall, the door opening up before. Smiling, I step into the room, falling down onto the black silk bed. 

Candles were lit around the room, sofas, a bed and a roaring fire were all here too. I sit up straight, leaning towards the fire, feeling the heat radiate towards me. Humming at the warmth, I feel my ears begin to twitch, my tail starting to sway back and forth. It made me roll my eyes, ignoring it as I move into a small sofa besides the fire, curling into the side of it as the warmth washed over me. Within a few minutes I was getting drowsy enough to fall in and out of conciousness, slipping into a deep sleep after a few moments.

*****

"Draco?" 

Mumuring something incoherent, I couldn't even understand, I tried to open my eyes. I was met with the sight of a shirtless Harry only a few foot away, making me hyper-aware of my bare chest as well. 

"Potter...?" I utter, furrowing my eyebrows as I rub my eyes, blinking a few times before I could properly see him with no blur in my vision.   
"Uh- Yeah, what are you doing here?" He questioned, flopping on the other side of the sofa as I began to sit up in my seat. 

"I could ask you the same thing." I yawn, crossing my arms over my chest as I fold my legs beneath me and face him.   
"I asked first." He smirked, raising an eyebrow and mimicing my stance.

"If you really want to know, I couldn't sleep so came here." I roll my eyes, leaning back into the arm of the sofa.   
"Same here." He muttered, shrugging as I glance at him, both of us falling silent.

"So..." I mumble, shooting him a small look as he shrugged at me for a moment.   
"Well, I'll try and get some sleep here considering that's why I actually came here." He smiled dryly, standing up and walking over to the bed before falling into it and rolling into the sheets.  
After a moment, I heard a small mumur from the bed, it was barely audioable but I still caught it.

"Night, Draco..." I didn't hesitate for a moment before replying.  
"Night, Harry." I hum, curling my legs beneath me, as I smiled, listening to his soft breathing. Staring into the flames as they lick up the sides of fireplace, I yawn once, twice, three times. 

Groaning, I try to get comfortable, feeling my back cramp due to me falling asleep sat up. Rolling my eyes, I stand, cracking my back as I did, making my way over to the only bed in the room. I contemplate just going back to my room, but, due to the fact I was swaying with tiredness on the spot, I decided against it, knowing I'd only tumble down the flights of stairs. 

Slowly sliding into the sheets, I feel my eyes closing as I was surrounded in the warmth of the bed. Humming gently, I roll onto my side, pulling one of the pillows towards me, wrapping my arms around that. I was almost asleep when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my sides, making my eyes snap open. Letting out a shakey breath, I release my pillow, relaxing back into his chest. 

"Har-Harry? Are you awake?" I utter, not want to wake him if he wasn't, actually didn't mind this. Well that was an understatement, I actually loved this, for the warmth, obviously, not him.  
"Maybe a little..." At this, I gulp, realising that he did that on purpose. Good lord, breathe, calm down and breathe.

"O-oh." I mumble, looking over my shoulder to see his half hooded green eyes.   
"I can stop if you want, I know you don't actually like me and all." He chuckled dryly, beginning to let go. Panicing, I held his arms in place, stopping him from moving any further away. 

"No, it's fine." Mumbling, I close my eyes, this felt right, but he had a point, I was meant to hate him. That was obvious bullshit, I didn't hate him, I don't think I could if I wanted to.   
"Okay." He muttered as I turn over, resting my head on his chest, feeling him move his arms to suit that.

We lay in silence for a moment, the sound of our slow breaths and the crackling of the logs in the fire seeming louder than ever. I felt him move slightly, bringing his hand up to my ears, running his fingers along the soft fur. Barely holding in a purr, I glance up to him raising an eyebrow. 

"I can stop if-"

"No, keep going." I mutter, hearing him chuckle lightly at my bluntness. Not being able to keep it in any longer, I reluctantly let out a small purr, my voice box vibrating as I did so.   
"You really are a cat, aren't you?" He chuckled lightly, not stopping what he was doing though. 

"Partially your fault." I point out, hearing him hum a reply.   
"Eh..." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. Letting go for a moment, I let slip a small chuckle, rolling my eyes at him.   
"Fine, just go to sleep Potter." I utter, cringing at the use of the name I'd used for him for years. 

"Sure." He muttered, his stern tone hiding the small amount of hurt in his voice as he stopped stroking my ears.  
"Night, Harry." I mumble, hoping it could work as a way of apology for how cruel and snappy I sounded.  
"Night, Draco." His tone softened, starting to pet my ears once again. I smiled lightly at this, burying my head into his chest and my grip tightening on him.   
After a moment, I fell fully out of conciousness, the only thing I was left sure of was Harry was besides me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so what up? I'm late, very, sorry, but this isn't my main fic, anyway I hope u like 😅😅
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV 

The moment I realised I was awake, I noticed the strong scent of apples and hard-back books flooding my senses. Then the lump in the bed besides me.

Absently mindedly humming, I slowly pull my eyes open as I notice my dead arm. I blink a few times at the sight before me: Draco Malfoy, asleep in my arms at that. Nearly choking on my breath, I recall last night and what happened. 

My eyes popping out of my skull, I try to relax, knowing I'd wake him if I tensed too much. I don't know why, but I felt like I should just leave him as he was, I had never seen him this peacful. Or any variation of that word to be quite honest. 

"Harry..?" He began to stir, opening his eyes shortly after speaking. My throat closed up for a moment at the use of my first name, making my heart skip a beat for some reason.  
"Uhm... Ye-yeah." I chukle dryly, feeling the tension building between us, neither of us moving though. 

"Good morning then." He mumbled, resting his head further up my chest and closing his eyes again. I gulp audioablly, not out of discomfort or fear, more the close proximety of us two. He heard this, moving back lightly and rolling over so he was no longer facing me. 

"It's okay, I'll stop then." He uttered, crossing his arms over his chest. I quickly draw my eyebrows together in fear, scooching up next to him as I wrap my arms around his sides.  
"I don't mind as long as you don't." I shouldn't trust my mouth enough to open it without thinking. He chuckled lightly at this.

"Very bold of you..." He hummed, glancing over his shoulder as I gulp again.  
"To assume you didn't mind?" I stiffen lightly as I spoke, realising how weird this seemed.  
"No..." He mumbled, flipping over so he was now looking up into my eyes. 

"To assume I'm a little spoon." Smirking, he rolled us two over so he was now resting on my chest, his head resting in his hands that where placed on my collar bones. His legs were resting each side of my own, his feet swaying to and fro, along with his tail that coilded its way around my leg. Chuckling lightly for a moment, I relax into it before realising something. 

I was meant to hate him.

Gulping, I sit up, cringing as he fell backwards onto the bed besides me. I try keeping my expression as emotionless as I could, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, already missing the warmth and feel of him.

No, no, you are not thinking that. 

Standing up, I make my way over to the wardrobe that I hadn't noticed last night. I pull it open, seeing two sets of clothes, a Gryffindor set of robes and a set of Slytherin. Humming, I took my pair, placing the other on the bed. Good lord, even the bed smelt like him, why can't I just stay here? 

Shaking my head, I turn away, beginning to tug on and button up the shirt over my chest. I could feel his eyes burrowing into my back as I rested my hands on the hem of my sweat pants, pausing for a moment, forcing myself to be a twat.  
"Do you mind?" I glance over my shoulder, seeing him staring at me, cringing as I spoke. 

"Well, sorry, I'm not the one changing in front of someone." He bit back, crossing his arms, each word driving a stake deeper into my chest. Come on, think of something...  
"It's not like I have much of a choice, I'm not going out there with no shirt and in sweatpants." I force my eyes to roll stiffly in their sockets at him, painfully slowly. 

"You seemed fine to do it last night." He smirked, sitting back in our bed. No, the, bed, not ours.  
"No one was awake then, and anyway, so did you." I force my gaze away from him to finish my buttons. He sighed lightly at this, taking up the uniform from the bed and beginning to dress himself, now facing the opposite direction. I quickly finished dressing, glancing at the clock on the wall as I leave my cloak in the closet.  

Oh, shit, half past five? Really? Thanks body. 

"Oh... Shit..." I utter, flopping back onto the bed as I notice Draco slumping in the sofa besides the fire. I contemplate just leaving for a moment before slowly take a few steps towards him. His breath was coming out in short puffs, his ears twitching lightly with each. Taking a closer look, I realise he was asleep, after only being awake for a few minutes. Trying to hold back a smile at how adorable he seemed, I sit besides him, the heat from the fire building up against my legs. I fold them besides me, one drooping over the other as it tapped against the leather of the sofa. 

After a moment of glaring into the roaring flames, I feel movement besides me and something rest on my lap. My gaze shooting down, I saw Draco's head resting on my thigh, one hand resting on my knees. Letting out a breathy laugh, I blink a few times, trying to figure out if I was still asleep and dreaming or not. Realising I wasn't took a while, but when I finally did I gently place a hand on his unkempt hair. 

I ran my figers through the bleach blonde strands on his head, listening to his purr as I did.  
"I thought you didn't like me..." He muttered lightly, ending in a chuckle. I could feel the heat returning to my cheeks as I fumble over my words, trying to think of what to say. 

"Uh-Uhm... I-I... You were awake when you did that?" I manage to squeak, my hand stilling besides his ear.  
"Yes, yes I was." I heard him smirk, nuzzling his cheek into the side of my leg. 

"It's... It's not that I don't like you, you were just a bit of a shit when I first met you. You've sort of lived up to your title of being a prick since then." I pick each word carefully, trying to not ruin the little haven in this room. He hummed at what I said, not showing his emotions, it was almost an art form at this point. 

"For once, I agree with you. I was a prick, but I had my reasons." He chuckled lightly, not moving from his position.  
"Which were...?" I trail off, beginning to trail my finger in patterns on the soft furr of his ears. 

"For me to know, and you to mostly likely never find out." He chuckled in a lileting voice, sighing gently.  
"And was only a prick back then?" I mutter, petting the soft furr of his ears as he purred lightly in time with it. 

"Yes, and I'm offended you would ever say otherwise." He giggled, moving his other arm to my leg to rest his head on, eyes still comfortablly shut. Grinning, I shoot a joking reply.

"Fine, fine... Prick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Sup boi?? I actually dont mind this, nothing major but a fuck tone of bonding and jokey shit, hope u like too xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV 

I try to concentrate on whatever Proffessor Binns was drooling on about, knowing the history of magic wasn't exactly for me. At least it was the last lesson of the day, I don't think I could cope with another hour of pretending to know or really care about what the teachers were talking about. 

My gaze was fixed on the boy a few seats diagonally away from me, Draco. Since this morning, I could barely take my eyes off him, knowing how weird and unlike me I probably looked. I couldn't care less though, if anyone asked, I could say I was just zoning out of the boring lesson. Or I could just tell them the truth: I was most likely falling head over heels for my 'worst enemy'.

That was if anyone woke up and took a look around, because in all honesty, almost everyone had their heads on their desk and snoring. 

"Does anyone know the answer? Ah, Mr. Potter, what was the answer?" The ghost gestured to the scrawled out writing on the board as all (open) eyes in the room flew to me. Gulping heavily, I tried to make out the words on the board, only managing to make out a question mark. Wildly looking around the room for help, I see Draco turned in his chair, mouthing a few words to me. 

"Six-sixteen twelve?" I try to get the words Draco was mouthing correct, seeing a small smile appear on his lips as he nods gently and returns his attention to the front of the room, his ears twitching as he did so.

"Correct, the witch trials of Pendle Hill was in fact in sixteen twelve, well done." With that, he returned to drivelling on about whatever actually happened, and how the witches where still alive, and I returned to staring at the back of Draco's head. It wasn't long until we were dismissed, everyone immediately packing back up and all the people who were asleep finally woke up. 

Once I had packed my satchel back up, I glance towards the front of the room, trying to catch a glimpse of Draco before he left, and possibly thank him for helping me out when I wasn't paying attention to the question. Sadly, he had already left, leaving his History of Magic book laying on his desk. I sigh lightly, picking them up, hoping I could return it to him as I quickly made my way from the room, not wanting to wait for Hermione to wake Ron up, because god knows that takes hours. 

I glanced up and down the busy corridor, not being able to catch a glimpse of him as I roll my eyes and place the book into my bag, I'll take it back to him the next time I see him, which hopefully won't be that long. Then again, hope has never really done much.

*****

"It's getting late, we're going to bed, get some sleep Harry." Hermione yawned, dragging Ron with her as she stood up from the large leather sofa. I nod my head and say my goodnights as they trudge up the steps, leaving me in the silence of the abandoned common room.

Groaning, I stretch my arms over my head, cracking my back in the process. I glance at my watch, noticing it was past one in the morning as I manage to stand up, wobbling slightly in my place. Shrugging to myself, I pick my wand back up off the table besides us, beginning to make my way toward the tunnel out of the common room. 

"Lumos..." I muttered to myself as I take a few steps out of the room, apologising to the paintings all squinting and grumbling about 'troublesome children' as I walked past them. 

Frowning to myself, I realised how cold the floor was against my bare feet, at least I had a shirt this time. I hummed quietly to myself as I made my way towards the bathrooms, wanting nothing more than a bubble bath right now. Maybe that could help take my mind off everything right now. 

I listen out for any footsteps, other than mine, as I slowly inch my way through the corridor. Lowering my wand, I shut my eyes and listen, swearing I could hear something. 

In the dim light, I opened my eyes in a squint, catching a small figure darting into what I think was a bathroom. Their wand was lowered and besides the obvious foot steps, I could hear something else. Were they crying? 

Chasing after them into the boys toilets, the crying only seemed louder. The moonlight beamed through the large pane windows, bringing visibility enough for me to see someone haunched over the sinks. A few tears were rolling down their cheeks and falling into puddles on the side. 

"Ar-are you okay?" I utter, my voice tanging off the walls as their gaze shot up to me, trying to wipe away the vast amounts of tears tearing down their cheeks. It took a moment for me to work out who it was, but even in the dim light it was hard to miss the large ears flat to his head. 

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Stuffing my wand back into my pocket as I dash forward, towards him.   
"Wha-what do you thin-think pe-people d-do in bathrooms dipshit." He sniffled, trying to dry his eyes as he avoided my gaze, his eyes still planted firmly on the sinks. His attempt at sarcasm fell on deaf ears.

"People don't tend to cry in bathrooms." I mutter, resting a hand on his back.   
"And if anyone asks, I wasn't." He whispered, gritting his teeth and his jaw griding down on itself. 

"Of course not, the great Draco Malfoy couldn't have any problems, that just wouldn't do." I utter, in a joking tone as I frown slightly. Trailing my fingers over the soft skin of his cheek, I listen to his dry reply.   
"Hah, 'the great'." He laughed humourlessly, sending a watery gaze towards me, raising an eyebrow to me. 

"Well, would you prefer 'the great' or 'the prat'?" I laugh, playing with his soft hair, twisting it around my fingers.   
"Either from you." He hummed, making me smile gently as I bit my lip slightly. 

"But the latter is far more accurate, I think you'll find." He mumbled, frowning lightly as he tried to blot away the tears on his blotchy skin.   
"True, but in the best way possible." I chuckle, brushing my knuckles down his cheek.

"Is that possible?" He laughed, cocking an eyebrow as he slid onto the side, crossing his legs and his arms over his woven jumper clad chest.   
"It is when it's you." I mumble, sitting besides him, feeling him rest his soft head of hair on my shoulder, his ear pressing into my neck. 

"Why were you in here?" I mumble, resting a hand on the other side of the sink, just behind Draco's back.   
"Why were you in here?" He shot back, humming as I shrug. 

"Couldn't sleep, wanted a bath but I'm not getting that now, am I?" I laugh, dropping my head onto his.  
"Well... Not necessarily..." He smirked as he pulled back to meet my eyes for a moment. My eyes popped out of my skull and my cheeks glowed bright red in the dim light as he laughed a little, still grinning.

"Don't worry! It was a joke, mostly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so its kinda shit but a lil saucy so ;)
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> (I apologise to any of my friends reading this, please don't leave me, I'm so lonLeyton without yall)  
> So, there's some slightly sexual stuff in this chapter, not smut but hickies (or love bites), making out and the like. Feel free to skip it if you want. ♡♡

Harry's POV 

I swung my legs back and forth, noticing the snoring coming from my shoulder. Glancing towards Draco, I realised he was asleep. He had been resting his head on my shoulder for less than twenty minutes and he was already asleep, lucky guy, I wish I could sleep that well. 

Cupping his head, I lay him softly onto the side, making sure not to stir him as I moved. He hummed slightly as I back away slowly, deciding I was here so why not have the bath I had set out to get. 

Walking through the door seperating the sinks and the baths, I turn on the taps, hoping they weren't too loud as I did. It took only a few minutes for it to fill as I leant against the wall, waiting. Once it had, I turn off the taps and begin tugging at the hem of my shirt, dumping that and my wand on the side besides the bath. 

Before I had a chance to finish, I felt a slender pair of hands grabbing my shoulders and a voice behind me.

"Boo!" 

At the sound of Draco's voice, I let out a short yelp, and jump slightly, sending me toppling into the large pool of water. I plundged back into the water, clamping my eyes shut as my glasses fell to the floor and I tried to stand up out of the water. 

Being virtually blind without my glasses I fumble after them, frowning.  
"You prat!" I laugh, grimacing as I tried moving in the wet fabric, cringing as I still couldn't find my glasses. The only thing I could see was the fuzzy outline of the water surface and the blue tiles beneath my feet.

"I'm sorry, I'll help you find your glasses." He laughed as I heard the splash of water and a short groan.  
"Great, now my shorts are soaked." He sighed as he began helpung find my glasses in the deep and rather wide bath. 

"Should've thought about that before scaring me." I chuckle, sending a flick of water in the direction I hoped Draco was. 

"Wow, you really are blind." I heard him laugh, making me glance up and squint at him in order to see the blurry outline of Draco wearing my drenched glasses.  
"Yeah, that's what I see without them, so I'd be grateful for their return." I frown, crossing my arms as I taking a few uneasy steps towards him, putting my arms out ahead of me so I wouldn't fall. 

My fingers brushed onto his sides, making me stop in my tracks as I squint, trying to see him properly. From the little I could tell he wasn't wearing my glasses anymore. 

Less than a second later, the haze over my vision faded as he pushed the glasses onto my nose, making me realise how bloody close we actually were to one another. Blinking a few times, I notice how my hands were still resting on his hips, heat rising up my neck and reaching me ears. 

"Uh- Tha-thanks." I mumble, gulping as I stared down into the  electric blue pools of his eyes, not daring to blink and miss a second of this.  
"No problem." He hummed, glancing up at me through his thick, dark lashes. 

Gulping heavily, I bit my lip as I glanced down to his cherry red ones, glossed over in beads of water from trying to find my glasses. Looking back to his eyes after a moment, I knew he saw me looking but I honestly didn't care anymore. 

Before I had chance to do anything, he stood on his tip toes, crashing his lips into mine as he wrapped an arm around the nape of my neck. I was frozen at first but soon melted into it, pressing my lips back against his as my eyes slipped shut.

After a second, he pulled back biting down on his lower lip as he looked up at me, looking frankly terrified, despite the arms still hooked around my neck. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" 

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, my heart racing as I slid my arms properly around his waist so his chest was now flush to mine. Taking in a shallow breath, I deepen the kiss, swiping my tongue over his bottom lip. 

He smirked against my lips, pulling back for only a moment, barely giving me time to open my eyes, before his lips were on my jaw. Pressing sloppy kisses accross my jawline and down my neck, he paused at my collar bone, beginning to suck at the flesh above the bone. My eyes were the size of saucers as he did, making my voice box bob up and down as I gulped as I bit down on my lip in order to supress a moan. 

He swiped his tongue over the tender flesh, pressing a short kiss to the mark on my skin, before pulling back and smirking at me. I let out a small breath and take in another, finally being able to safely open my mouth without worrying about what would spill out. 

"Not one moan? Was I really that bad?" He laughed, raising an eyebrow at me as my cheeks flushed vibrant crimson.  
"I-I, uhm- n-no, it-you was-" I could barely form a sentance, embarrassingly fumbling over my words. 

Picking up on that, Draco giggled lightly, resting his hand in my hair, twirling the damp and messy strands in his fingers. I offered an apologetic smile, leaning into his hand as I let out a short breath. 

After a moment, I pulled him impossibly closer as he rested his hands on my shoulders. Taking a few steps forward, he followed my lead, walking backwards and resting his forhead against mine as we quickly strode out of the water. 

Pushing him back against the wall, I smirk lightly at him as he leant up for his lips to reach mine. Kissing back, my lips liesurely trailed down his jaw, reaching his voice box after a moment. I began to form a small bruise on his neck as I heard a small moan bubble up in his throat, not being able to contain it. Chuckling, I finish, satisfied with the purple-blue mark left on his adam's apple. 

"Well then." He muttered to me, biting his lip slightly, making me want nothing more than to crash mine into them but knowing I should probably hold back though, despite what I had just done. Humming, I rest my forehead against his, my chest still heaving a little. 

"So, that happened." I mumble, my words being masked a little by a yawn. At this, I felt Draco move, stepping asside and crossing his arms accross his chest, swallowing heavily.  
"Do you... Do you regret it?" He gulped, chewing hard on his lip as my mouth fell open slightly. 

"Of course not, why would you think that?" I mutter, taking a few steps towards him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders, feeling him bury his head into the crook of my neck.  
"I was being stupid it doesn't matter." He was barely audio able as he finished, leaving the two of us in silence.

"You're not-"

"Potter, Malfoy! What time do you call this to be out of bed? And what in Merlin's name are you doing!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Ayyyeeeee, is ya boi, so plot line for this chapter: kinda cute, a lil saucy, vv saucy, then drama and suspense! At least that's what I tell myself when I want to pretend I did good.
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same warnings apply as last chapter, but it's a lot mote toned down, I'm still sorry to my friends and sweet sweet Jesus 😂

Draco's POV 

"And what in Merlin's name are you doing!?"

I tore myself away from Harry at the sound of a woman's voice, McGonagall of all people. Eyes as wide a saucers and my mouth drier than parchment, I tried forming a response for her, but ultimately coming up short. 

"No-nothing, sorry for being out of bed this late, we'll go right back to our dorms." Harry offered, trying a smile as some sort of incentive. 

"No you will not, you are both coming to my office to explain yourselves. And for Merlin's sake, put on some clothes." She sighed, making me conscious of my bare chest as I crossed my arms over it. Nodding wildly, I pick my sweater up from the side as she exited and I toss Harry's to him. 

"Shit, how are we going to explain this?" I squeak, tugging the sweater over my head, pulling at the sleeves as soon as I was properly in it.   
"We'll be fine, we could tell the truth-" 

"No." I interject as he finished struggling his shirt on.   
"What other option do we have?" He urged, biting down on his lip as he took a step towards me. 

"We... we could say I fell and you simply caught me?" I offer in a rush, tugging at the messy strands of my hair, realising my ears were flat to my head.   
"And that's why our shirts were on the side?" He rose an eyebrow at me, frowning slightly. 

"Crap, your right..." I utter, chewing on my nails.   
"Boys, out here now!" McGonagall's voice echoed off the walls from outside the door. I wanted to link my fingers with Harry's as we quickly made our way out of the bathroom but knew that it wouldn't help our situation. 

We followed after the professor for a few minutes through the darkened corridors, the urge to grab Harry's hand only growing stronger by the second. I eventually let my fingers brush against his, feeling him grasp them and link our fingers together for a moment. 

Glancing up to him, he sent me a reassuring smile as he dropped my hand and we walked through the door to McGonagall's office. She leant against her desk, both eyebrows raised at us.

"Do you mind telling me what you two were doing? Or do I even want to know?" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. I sent a scared glance to Harry who was trying to be as calm as he could. 

"Are we allowed to leave that bit of information out and just accept the punishment for being out this late?" He offered, chewing his lip as he sent me as short glance.   
"Indeed you are, I'll let it slide this time as you are old enough to know to be safe at this time, but do not let me catch you doing it again, you both remember what happened last time." She groaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

"Go on, shoo! Before I change my mind." She ushered us out, dismissing us with a flick of her wrist. I quickly grab Harry's wrist and pull him from the room, shooting her a short thank you as we left. 

Once we were out of her room, I let out a short trambling breath, closing my eyes as I lean back against a wall for a moment.   
"You okay?" Harry whispered, brushing the pad of his thumb over my cheek.

"She knows, she knows what we were doing." I mumble, trying to catch a breath, each one escaping me.  
"Is that so bad? I mean, it's only McGonagall, what will she do?" He hummed as I rest my head on his shoulder, needing him to just be there. 

"Yes, because she's close with Severus and, incase you've forgotten, he's my Godfather." I utter, not wanting the news to get to him, god knows how he'll react, it's Harry after all, I know he hates him.   
"I could never forget that, but what will he do? He's nice enough to you at least." He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair, twirling the still slightly damp strands between his fingers. 

"I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for you. He hates you, and it's no secret." Burrowing my head further into the crook of his neck, I wrap my arms around his torso. He snaked an arm around my shoulders, shushing my gently as he petted my hair.

"I'll be okay, what's the worst he can do? Now c'mon, you should get some sleep, do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" He hummed, smiling at me slightly, stroking the soft furr of my ears. I shook my head lightly, biting my lip as I gulp.

"Can you stay with me there..." I utter, trying to be as quiet as possible but needing for him to hear me.   
"Of course, won't your roommates notice though?" He chuckled, resting his chin on top of my head. 

"Mine's the only room with one bed." I laugh, rubbing my face into his neck as I smirk lightly.   
"Well that's that settled." He muttered, pulling back as he linked his fingers with mine.   
"C'mon, love, you need some sleep." He smiled prompting me to start pulling him in the direction of my room. 

I walked straight past my common room entrance, receiving confused glance from Harry.   
"There's an entrance that leads right to my room, I don't like going through the common room." I mumble, yawning slightly as we reached the portrait in front of the entrance to my room. 

"Lemon sherbet." I mutter, stepping aside as the old man in the portrait nodded, half asleep. Taking a few steps in, I stretch as a yawn escapes from my lips.   
"Lemon sherbet?" Harry chuckled, stopping in his tracks besides me as I spin to face him. 

"I didn't pick it." I purr, resting my forearms on his shoulders as he pressed his forehead against mine.   
"True, but you need to get some sleep now." He muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist as he hoisted me onto his hips. I gladly wrapped my legs around his waist, giggling lightly as he walked us slowly towards the bed. 

We fell back onto the sheets, moving slightly so we were laying properly on the bed. Resting my elbows on his chest, I place my chin in my hands as I smirk down at him gently. 

He quickly moved forward, pressing his lips to mine as he cupped the back of my head with his hand. After a moment of moving my lips against his, I pull back smirking at him gently as I move to press a short kiss to his neck. 

Sucking lightly at the flesh of his neck, running my tongue over it. After a moment, I nip at the skin with my teeth, earning a short moan as I pulled away. I smirked at him for a moment, watching his cheeks grow scarlet in the dim room. 

Chuckling lightly, I ran my fingers through his thick dark hair, admiring his complextion for a moment.   
"Are you happy to sleep now?" He chuckled, smiling slightly as he rose an eyebrow at me. 

"Mhm..." I purr, feeling his chest vibrate as he hummed to me, rolling the two of us so we were laying on our sides. Rubbing my face into his neck, I sigh in content after a moment, listening to his soft chuckle. 

"Night, Harry." I mumble, pecking his neck and taking in a deep breath as my vision began to fade to black.  
"Night... Draco..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so, ehhhhhhh... I don't rlly mind it? Waddya think?
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV 

My eyelids fluttered open, squinting at the bright light flooding the room. Smiling at the short boy curled into my chest, I peck the top of his head, chuckling lightly as his ears twitched at that. Draco began stirring, whining as he opened his eyes and started taking hold of his consciousness. 

"Morning, Precious." I chuckle, seeing him physically cringe at me.  
"Morning, Cheesy." He flicked my nose, sending a short glance to the clock besides his bed. 

"Shit!" He squeaked as he jumped in shock, sending himself topeling to the ground. Whining at the impact with the cold floor, he pouted at me as I held back peels of laughter. I settled with a small smile as I offered him a hand up. 

"You would be as scared as me if you had seen the time." He muttered, taking my hand and sitting besides me as he pointed to the clock.  
"Eight forty one, so what? It's Saturday, love." I laughed at him for a moment as he sat, pouted slightly at me.

He frowned at me for a moment before laying back down on the silky sheets, rolling us so he was rested on my chest. I bit my lip as I stared at him, my bottle green eyes meeting his slate blue ones. 

"You really thought we had lessons?" I smile at him, shooting him a pitying chuckle.  
"Yeah, yeah, I never remember which day it is, least of all when I wake up. Don't look at me like that, Potter, at least I turn up to lessons on time, even if it is a Saturday." He shot, raising an eyebrow as he pursed his lips. Scoffing at him, I frown slightly, the little shit.

"That's low, you know it." I utter as I flicked his nose, watching as he scrunched his nose in disgust.  
"Sorry, but it's true." He hummed, resting his head on my collar bones as he shrugged.

"I'll give you that." I mumble, running my fingers through his hair, feeling him purr against my chest. Holding back a short laugh, I continue to lay in silence, feeling his chest rise and fall smoothly against mine. It was moments like this that I almost forgot how to breathe, the mere idea of it taking my breath away. 

I let my eyes slip shut in the quiet, our breath circling the icey room, being the only sound that broke through the peaceful veil of tranquillity that hung between us. 

"Harry..." Draco's voice was almost silent, raspy in the void of noise of the room.  
"Yeah?" I reply, meeting his eyes as he lent up.

"What are we?" His words were barely audio able and so simply but still had the capacity to take away my ability to speak. Or move. Or do almost anything for a few silent moments between us that dragged on for an eternity. 

"What do you want us to be?" I voice, biting my lip as I slowly moved to sit up, Draco sat just in front of me and his legs forming a 'W' shape behind him. He glanced up to me uncomfortably, his cheeks brushed in a pink heat as he smiled awkwardly. 

"Well, wha-what do you want this to be?" Rubbing the back of his neck, he paused, the heavy silence reclaiming the room, and the two of us.  
"I... I don't know..." I mumble, trying to resit from chewing my nails or lip. Noticing him visually gulp, I wanted to move to comfort him, but I don't know if get would even want to accept it right now. 

"How-how do you feel when I'm with you?" He offered trying to maintain eye contact with me, but his eyes still darting all over.  
"There's so many ways I could answer that. I feel alive, I feel comfortable, cared for, over protective, which may not always be for the best. Most of all, I feel like you're there, that I'm not alone when I'm with you, like how someone could be in a crowded room yet still feel lonely. I feel like that almost always, but with you, I don't know if I could ever feel that." Letting out all breath, I finish, hoping I didn't over explain and make him feel awkward. 

He remained silent, looking down at his lap, twisting his thumbs around each other. Maybe he didn't have the same feelings, maybe he didn't like me at all and last night was only an accident that shouldn't be replicated.

"Draco-"

"Why did you have to say that?" He rose his voice in the quiet room, his glazed over eyes shooting up to mine. I was at a loss for words as he continued.

"If you hadn't said that, I could have let you go because we both know this can't go on. If you hadn't said that, I could have passed it off as a one time thing and just pretended it didn't happen while I go back to trying to hate you. If you hadn't said that... I could have had something to say other than 'I feel the same'." By the time he had finished, tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he made no effort to wipe them away. 

Not being able to contain myself any longer, I flew towards him, encompassing his frame in my arms. His shoulders trembled against mine as I rubbed circles in the soft fabric of his sweater. 

"It's okay..." I utter into his hair, running my fingers through his soft hair. He shook his head in the crook of my neck, sniffling as he did.  
"No... No it's not... Because the second you leave here, we'll have to go back to hating each other, ignoring all of this just to keep up the social image we've built up of one another. I can't do that, not anymore." His voice was almost silent, even in the quiet of the surrounding room. He was breaking my heart with each word, grinding it to a dust in front of my own eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like that, will people really care so much if Malfoy and Potter are getting on for once? And if they do, fuck them, they shouldn't mean anything to us." I try to reassure him, biting down on my lip, gulping as a metallic taste flooded my mouth. 

"But this is more than just 'getting along', Harry. This is whatever it is, but it so obviously more than that." He whispered, covering his mouth with his hand over my shoulder in an attempt to conceal the cracks in his voice. 

"How about we just start getting on a little better in front if other people and progress to this, then it won't be as much of a shock. And we can continue like this away from other people if you like." I offer, hoping he'd agree, because I would hate to lose this. 

"But what is us when we're away from other people though?" He rebounded to his original line of question, making me gulp heavily. 

"Well, like you said, it's not just getting along, obviously, but maybe we could make it to be more than just friendship?" I tried to not choke over my own words as they spilled from my lips, making me more scared than before. My breath hitched in my throat as he pulled away and looked up into my eyes.

"Of course we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so, alright beginning, gucci middle and shit ending, that's how I rate this chapter, hbu?
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	10. Chalter 10

Draco's POV

The next two weeks were hell. No, not hell, I'd choose hell over this any day. Having to pretend to not notice when I was in the same room as Harry, when we accidentally bumped into one another or when our eyes meet for a moment. Pretending that we weren't making out almost every night. I say almost because we didn't last night, but he was still in my room and we still cuddled.

That was the only thing keeping me going, knowing that I could be alone with Harry for a few sweet hours of consciousness everyday. I guess it kind of made me lucky, that I at least have that, cuddling the boy I've had a crush on for the longest time.  
Even if we aren't a couple.

"Oi! Draco, are you even listening to me?" Pansy flicked my forehead, her sharp voice pulling my from my thoughts.  
"Of course I was." I lie, rolling my eyes stiffly, trying to get back to my normal self.

"Then answer my question." She hummed, pursing her lips as she rose an eyebrow. God she's killing me.  
"Fine, I wasn't particularly paying attention." I frown, glaring down at her as she sighed and fell back onto my bed.

"I asked why are you being so distant, you shrew?" She groaned, ruffling my hair for a moment.  
"I don't know, it's fine." I shrug as I lay besides her, staring up at the roof of my bed. It was blatantly a lie, my mind was really set on the stupid messy hair and annoyingly capturing eyes of a certain someone.

She chuckled lightly, leaning over the side of my bed, her legs kicking back and forth as I stared at her in confusion. Swooping back up, she held something behind her back, cocking an eyebrow at me as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Would it have anything to do with a certain... Somebody?" She hummed, dangling a scarlet and tangerine tie over her forefinger, swaying it before my face as my mouth went dry.

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped to the floor, it couldn't be. Oh Merlin, he was in a rush this morning. Did he pick up mine instead? Oh good Merlin have mercy upon me.

"So, who is he? I have an inkling." Pansy smirked, her lips curling into a rounded shape.  
"How do you know they're a he?" I combat, trying to keep my cool, despite my glowing crimson cheeks.

"Oh, come on, your gay ass? I doubt any straight girl would take you." She giggled, draping the tie around my face, sending floods of his cologne my way.

Rising an eyebrow, she pushed the fabric to her nose, taking a deep inhale.  
"Good Merlin, that stuff is cheap." She laughed, raising the tie as she spoke about the cologne. Pen marks were smudged across the stripes, making me smile as I remember when he began doodling on his tie in lesson.

"It may not be designer, but it's not cheap." I roll my eyes, taking the tie from her hands and shamefully, I also pressed the soft fabric to my nose. Good Merlin, it smells like him so much it was almost painful.

"I'll give it back to him the next time he's around." I mutter, placing it on my besides table and laying back into my bed.

"So, when are you planning to tell everyone you're dating a Gryffindor then?" Pansy muttered as she smirked at me, shooting me a short wink.  
"We're not dating yet, you old sock." I mumble, flipping to face her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yet?" She inquires, tilting her head slightly forward.  
"Yeah, it's-it's because-"

"Hey love, did I leave my tie... Oh shit. Hi, Pansy." Sitting right up in bed, I found Pansy had beat me to it and was gawping at the boy standing in the entrance to my room I had shown him the other day.  
Usually, I wouldn't protest to having him in my room, but not with Pansy here. This can't end well.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" She squealed, making me immediately slap a hand over her mouth, my eyes crying out for murder. Of my or her, I'd yet to find out.

"Pansy, I can explain." I assure, slowly releasing my hand from her mouth.  
"You're dating Harry fucking Potter!?" She all but yelled, I shouldn't have removed my hand.

"No!" I cry as I glance to Harry for support on this.  
"Well, not exactly." Elaborating with that, I gesture for Harry to come help explain.

"So, you two fuck but you're not dating?" She laughed, raising an eyebrow as my cheeks flushed vibrant scarlet.  
"No! For goodness sake Pansy,  be serious for a second." I groan, covering my face as I felt my ears flatten to my head.

"I was being." She hummed as I lifted my head and rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, fine, if it's not that then, what is it?" She asked, not knowing how deep down that actually cut me.

I look up to Harry, gesturing for him to sit down as I notice the emerald and silver tie in his grasp.  
"I-I don't know..." I mutter, making space for him to sit as I crossed my legs. Pansy's face dropped at this, it being the first time in months I had seen her like this, it wasn't ooften she let that show.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" I had to interrupt her, she can't be blamed for our issues.  
"It's fine Pansy." I offer a smile as I took the ties from Harry and toss it next to his.

I felt a hand rest on my knee making me glance up to Harry,  smiling gently to him as I rest my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair for a moment before a sharp squeal brought me back to the realisation that we weren't alone.

"Pansy, can we have a moment alone please, and if you tell anyone this, you will not live to see tomorrow." I gave her anyone sugary sweet smile as she stood up, muttering to use protection. Rolling my eyes, I return to Harry, smiling to him sadly.

"Draco, I-I need to ask you something." He muttered, chewing at his lip as he glanced up to me, his eyes leaving the spot on the bed sheet they were focused on.  
"Go ahead." I smile, my heart racing as it hammered against the inside of my ribcage, trying to battle through my ribs.

Just as I was getting my hopes up, he opened his mouth and all that came out was a panicked string of parseltongue. He blushed vibrantly as I rose an eyebrow and opened my mouth to reply.  
"En Anglais s'il vous plaît, Potter." I roll my eyes at him as his blush went from light coral to deep crimson.  
_**(In English please, Potter.)**_

"S-sorry." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as I waited in anticipation for his question, biting my lip.

"Do... Do you want to be my boyfriend? You can say no, or we can keep isn't really quiet if you-" Crashing my lips into his, I silenced him, smiling gently against them for a moment. Pulling back, he was frozen for a moment as I laugh gently.  
"Is that as yes?" He asks, biting he is lip, that was glossed over in a glazed sheen.

"Of course it is, idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, some uhm, yeah, eh.... Idek,  it could've been done better... waddya think?
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's POV 

Letting out a short breath, my fingers trailed down the exposed spine of the boy laying in bed in front of me, his skin being soft to the touch. Humming gently, my finger tips followed the outline of his spine down between his ribs to the lower part of his back.

I frown at the sight of pale pink and white scars scattered around his hips and sides, seeming to be also littered across his tomach. It took me a second to actually realize they were scars and not my eyes just failing without my glasses on. My forefinger traced over them, as my eyebrows knit together in confusion and I gulp a lump in my throat.

So many questions whirled around my mind; what are they? Why are they there? How did they get there? There were far too many and in too a strange place to be from the battle, which led my mind down a dark path, all rational thoughts being drowned out.

Don't assume anything, it may have a completely normal and reasonable explanation. Like... Like... Maybe he crashed his broom and somehow got those scars. But the again, that not a likely story that could explain placement of them.  
There is no way to know for sure without asking him, and I'm not going to wake him up because I was over thinking. 

Against my better judgement, I attempt to ignore it and settled as I wrapped my arms around his sides. He began to stir, whining gently as he turned his head to face me, his eyes squinting in the bright light. I press light kisses along his neck, listening to his purring hum. 

"Morning..." He muttered, resting his hand over mine and rubbed small circles in it.   
"It's pretty much midday." I laugh between short pecks to his soft skin. 

"Oh, do you wanna get food or..." He rolled over as he spoke, letting me place a kiss to the top of his head.   
"Are you hungry?" I ask, playing with his hair as his stomach growled, seeming to answer my question. 

"I'll take that as a yes." I chuckle, beginning to sit up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I took the chance to look at his stomach properly in day light and the scars clearly extended to there as well.  
"I don't wanna go though... I'm happy here." He hummed, twisting his figers through my dark hair as my heart skipped a beat, deciding all questions about the scars could be left for now.

"You still need to eat though." I utter as I rest my forehead against his, my eyes slipping shut and my hand rested on his shoulder, my fingers trailing up and down his neck.  
"Yeah, but I'll be sat at the other side of the hall from you. Honestly, you probably want your space after being stuck with me for so long." He chuckled lightly, making me snap my eyes open and furrow my eyebrows in confusion. 

"Of course not, I'd stay here too, but I want you to get some food." I hum, my hand drifting up to his cheek.   
"Fine..." He sighed dramatically, rolling away from me and off the bed, sauntering to the pile of clothes we had left on the polished wood floor. 

I joined him, trying to find a full set of clothes as I tugged them on. Laughing gently, I pass him his tie as I make sure to thread my own into my collar. Once we were both ready, I shot him a short smile, knowing we couldn't both leave at the same time, not if he wanted to stay quiet about us. 

"Who's going out first?" He mutters, taking as step towards me as I mimic his movements.  
"I guess I will." I hum, squeezing Draco's palm as I took it in mine. 

"Okay, meet me back here after we're done." He uttered as he claimed my lips in a short kiss. I hum against them, letting my eyes slip shut before I forced myself to pull away.  
"Of course." I muttered as began taking a few steps towards the door, Draco following shortly behind to shut it behind me.

Frowning, I slowly made my way to the hall, now feeling my stomach rumble. I knew Hermione and Ron would already be there and asking where I was the previous night as I had barely been in my dorm for a few minutes today and not at all last night. Even the little time I had spent in there was when Ron was asleep. 

Entering the hall, I saw Hermione immediately stand up, fire in her gaze as she stormed towards me.  
"Where the hell have you been!? We were worried sick, you weren't back all night!" She crossed her arms as I moved to sit down, hearing her shoes clip next to me. 

"More like, who the hell has he been with?" Ron chuckled, shoving drumsticks into his already full mouth. I roll my eyes at him, knowing he was right though.   
"No one, I just went to the Room of Requirements because you guys all snore and I fell asleep there is all. I also sleep in, you should know that by now." I mutter, buttering a slice of toast that I was surprised they had as it was lunch. That's not to say I wasn't thankful for it though. 

"Bullshit. Who where you with? Do we know her?" Ron asked, still not taking his eyes off his plate as he did. My cheeks glowed lightly as he said 'her'. Little does he know. 

"Wait, Harry, you're blushing! It's not a girl is it!?" Hermione squealed, clasping a hand over her mouth as her eyes popped out of her skull. I choke on my toast and send her a death glare, trying to make her shut up.  
"You know you can tell us right?" She offered as I gave in, resting a hand on my chin.

"Fine... Yes it's a guy, you happy now?" I ask, trying to just get on with eating my toast and ignoring Hermione's gasp.   
"Not just yet, who is he?" Ron spoke up, not seeming to mind, thank fuck. I could deal with dickheads not agreeing with me liking guys, but if it were Ron it would be too much. He was the first real friend I had, and I couldn't lose that. 

Now I just need to explain I'm dating my so called 'worst enemy'.

"He uhm... He-he..." I couldn't finish my sentence, instead drawing my attention away from them as my gaze landed on the opening doors and the boy emerging through them.

My previously frown melted slowly into a small smile as my eyes met his nickel plated orbs and he began to slowly walk to his seat. I could see a few violet and maroon hickies peeping over the edge of his collar and I smirk gently at that, knowing it was my fault. 

"Merlin's beard Harry! It's Draco Mal-!" I slap a hand over Ron's mouth, glaring him down, giving him the hint. Slowly moving my hand, I began to eat my food again in silence, trying to not notice the heavy gazes my bestfriends had planted on me.

"You're dating Draco Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, making me look up to her from my plate, gulping.   
"Look, I won't judge, look who I'm dating." She chuckled, gesturing to the redhead besides me. He looked shocked as he swallowed the last mouthful of food on his plate.

"What's that meant to mean?" He chuckled, frowning gently at me and Hermione who were giggling lightly at him.   
"Don't worry, Ronald." She rolled her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"But seriously Harry, are you with Malfoy?" Ron asked, for once being genuinely serious.  
"Ye-yes... But eery not telling people for obvious reasons." I mutter, taking a bite of my toast and finding it harder and harder to swallow as I was it down with pumpkin juice. I heard and disappointed sigh from besides me, making me gulp.

"Of course we won't tell anyone Harry, but pay up Ron." Hermione laughed, holding her hand out towards the boy besides me.   
"Fine." He muttered, looking pissed as he passed over five glistening galleons. 

"Sorry what?" I hum, not exactly computing what was happening.  
"I bet you would get with Draco by the end of the year since you ended up next to one another in Potions. However, Ronald here disagreed and now I'm five galleons richer. Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled sweetly as she tucked the coins into her pocket. 

"So you've just been carrying around five galleons until I got with him or the year ended?" I ask, realising how weird my friends really were.   
"Yeah, not anymore though. Couldn't you have just waited until the end of the year? I could have still had my five galleons." Ron groaned, slumping over the table with a frown as he glared mockingly up at me. 

"Hey, I didn't have a go at you and Hermione for getting together in the middle of a war." I mutter, finishing my juice with a short chuckle.  
"Yeah whatever, go and fuck your boyfriend." He laughed, kicking me beneath the table as Hermione let out as short chuckle. She really does know how to have fun after all. 

"I might just go do that actually, see you later." I laugh,  standing up as Ron grimaced at me and shook his head as he rose it from the table in confusion.   
"Whatever man, I just don't wanna hear you from here." He muttered as he replaced his head on the table and Hermione rolled her eyes at me.

I wave to the two as I turn away from them and shoot a glance towards Draco and met his warm steel eyes. I prayed to my lucky stars no one was looking as I shot him a wink and watched as his cheeks began to glow a deep scarlet. 

Smirking, I left the hall, beginning to make my way back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so yeah, it's here, and queer, but Ron don't wanna hear.
> 
> Ya get it because.... Yeah I hate me too
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Draco's POV 

I felt nauseous as I dragged myself up from the dinner table. I wasn't really used to eating a whole meal anymore. Or even really going to dinner for the meals. I shot Pansy a wave as I began walking away from her, recieving a knowing look as Harry had left barely three seconds ago. Not that I was paying attention or anything. 

Speeding from the hall, I chew on my lip as I trail along the corridors towards my room. I received dirty looks or grimacing second glances as I tried to keep my eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to look them in the eyes. I was scared if I did they would see the pain really engulfing they slate blue pools.

I knew what they were thinking, of course I did. They were thinking about how I was a death eater, or the son of one, on the side of Voldermort during the battle. That or how I had a pair of fucking ears on my head. But I know it wasn't the latter.

But what none of them know is how much I resent the idea that I was implicated by what my family did. I hadn't wanted to be on his side. I hadn't wanted to sit by as Hagrid carried the corpse of someone I had admired for years towards the awaiting hoard or children. 

I hated the Dark Lord as much if not more than most people would, and if I could go back and change what I did, I would, but I can't. I can't change that, but I don't want to be that. The boy who chose the Dark Lord. 

Harry may be the boy who lived, but I was the boy who chose the Dark Lord. And if it wasn't hard enough to come out, there's also that on top of it. The fact I was dating the golden boy. 

I didn't deserve him, but somehow it happened and I love that it did, so much. 

But the people walking past sent see my regret, or anything else running through my mind. They just see the freak that chose his family over yet people who had actually loved him. 

I was almost running by the time I reached the frame to my room.  
"Lemon sherbert." I whisper to the sleeping old man in the portrait, who was barely waking up.

"What was that, my boy?" He groaned, frowning at me.  
"Lemon sherbert!" I almost yell, tears welling in my eyes. He knew better hand to challenge me when I was like this, simply smiling gently to me as the painting swung open. 

I scramble through to hole, not looking up from the ground before crashing into my bed and burying my head in the pillows. A few silent tears slip down my cheeks, my mind going blank and empty as I roll onto my back. 

I almost scream at the sight of Harry stood right besides my bed, looking down on me in confusion. Immediately drying my eyes, I sat up smiling to him in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot we had agreed to meet after." Chuckling lightly I look to the ground as I stood up, still drying my eyes.  
"It's okay, are you alright?" He asks, staring me in the eyes, the bright emeralds he had for eyes boring into me. 

I shook my head lightly as I fell forward into him, burrowing my head into his shoulder as I held back from letting any more tears escape my eyes.  
"It's okay, just calm down and we can talk about it if you want." He cooed into my ear, rubbing circles in my back as I tried taking in regular breaths. 

Nodding lightly, I pull away from him to sit down on my bed, feeling the dip besides me when he sat down also. I felt him begin twirling my hair in his fingers as I leant into him, a small smile gracing my lips.

"So, you want to talk about it? Or should you just give me a hit list?" He chuckled the last part, making me roll my eyes at him adorable he could be.  
"No one needs killing, yet at least. People are just... Just so annoying? That's not really the right word, but I guess it will do." I mutter into his shoulder, my words fanning out across his neck. My face was pressed into his shirt as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"They are, but it's just us now, you don't need to worry about them right now. And if anyone gives you shit, you can always come to me, and then we can do whatever the fuck you want. If that's eat chocolate frogs until we pass out in a sugar coma or just hug until we fall asleep; probably also in a sugar coma knowing me." He muttered as he pressed a kiss to my forehead and I shiver lightly at the touch. 

"Is that the inevitable end for you? A sugar coma?" I laugh into his neck, settling my cheek against his shoulder.  
"Yes, there's no way around it." Harry's voice seemed almost elated at that prospect, making me my eyes in a short chuckle. 

"Is that a good thing?" I ask, earning a playful nudge as he chuckled gently into my hair.  
"Clearly, because I'd pass out eating amazing food and then die unconscious." He shrugged the shoulder I wasn't leant on, making me again roll my eyes to the back of my skull at him. 

"You're not okay." I mutter as I glance to him, snaking an arm around his chest and humming gently.  
"Well, yeah." He chuckled as he rubbed my shoulder and upper arm, making me giggle lightly. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, our chests rising and falling in the quiet. The thunder of footsteps sped up and down the stairs outside my door, making me almost laugh at them. They were oblivius to the fact that two 'worst enemies' were currently cuddling behind closed doors and barely two metres away from them. I liked it like this though, away from their prying eyes and just between us.

I let my eyes trail towards the boy next to me, finding his eyes were already on me, his soft gaze trailing up and down me. Biting my lip gently, I swiftly move to be seated in his lap, one leg either side of his sides but my head still pressed into his neck. 

He wrapped his arms around my sides, his hands working their way under my shirt to return on my back. I shiver gently as I began threading my fingers into his messy hair, humming contently and continuing to bite my lip.

"I never told you something." I mutter into his neck, feeling him move slightly to look me in the eye.  
"What's that?" He hummed, linking his fingers with mine.

"How sorry I am." I mumble, looking down at my lap.  
"And I know saying 'sorry' can't take back the years of trying my best to hate you or make your life hell. But honestly that all I have. I'm sorry for every time that I fought you, every time I started to have a go at you over nothing and every time I was just and prat. Dear Merlin, and I'm so, so, so fucking sorry for bending to my parents will and joining them. I can't take back what I did, even if I didn't want to do it to begin with. You deserve better than me because of everything I did. If you don't believe me, you'll be told it a good thousand times if we tell people about us." I was trying to hold back my tears as I finish, gulping down a sob that was battling to escape my lips.

Harry sat back, dumbfounded as he looked me up and down.  
"Draco, you don't need to apologise for what your family made you don't. You clearly didn't want to, and regret it, and I already knew that or you wouldn't be with me now. And clearly, I can't do better than perfection, so fuck the dickheads who say otherwise. I love you and that's all that matters." He stared me in the eye as I tried to hold back the tears welling in my eyes and blurring my vision at the edges. My heart was hammering at my ribcage as my mouth fell agar at loss for words. 

"Oh shit, I said that last bit aloud didn't I?" He gulped, his eyes growing wide as I giggle gently at him.  
"Yes you did, but I love you too." I mutter, letting my eyes slip shut as I lean forward to capture his lips in a kiss, savouring the sweet taste of his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy,  so yeah, it's not he do don't worry (bc some in has before when I ended something like this) but yeah, waddya think?? 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


End file.
